


The Rarer Action - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23836">The Rarer Action</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rarer Action - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> This is the response to jakrar's prompt after winning a story from me for the SV Harlequin challenge poll. Prompt:*I'd really like something where Clark, with friends/family egging him on, has been treating Lex like an enemy (making all kinds of hostile and unfounded accusations, trashing Lex's property, etc.), and then there's some kind of trouble (maybe Lionel's doing?), and Lex risks his life to save both himself and Clark, even though he had the chance to leave Clark behind and save only himself. So Clark finally gets a clue, and they talk things out and make peace (and love, naturally). It could be almost any recent season, but no engagement/marriage to Lana (and, please, no Oliver Queen unless he dies horribly and unheroically). Is any of that feasible?* Well, this story will certainly have elements of the prompt, although set far in the future. Flashbacks will reveal the back story.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[The Rarer Action](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23836)**


End file.
